In recent years, the emergence of technologies such as augmented reality (AR) and wearable computing devices such as optical head-mounted displays (OHMD) has allowed users to experience views of their surroundings with supplemental or additional information added to the experience. These devices and other sources may generate 2-dimensional video, such as through a digital camera device.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.